


Big Spoon

by flickawhip



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff.





	

Amanita smiles slightly when Nomi wraps herself around her, whispering the words she had always wanted. 

“I want to be the big spoon tonight.”

Nomi had never felt secure enough before now to do this, to be the bigger spoon when they have been spooning and the confidence in Nomi’s voice makes her eyes water, she loves her, so much. Nomi is hers, has always been, and now she’s happy. Really, truly happy. It makes Amanita’s own smile wider. She is happiest when Nomi is happy, and Nomi is happier than ever before. 

“Okay.”

Amanita is beaming. She loves Nomi.


End file.
